celebration_at_the_movies_in_motionfandomcom-20200215-history
Clubhouse At The Movies - Rugrats In Paris The Movie
''Clubhouse At The Movies - Rugrats In Paris The Movie ''is a Clubhouse At The Movies Series by 4Kids Entertainment, Jim Henson Productions, Deluxe Digital Studios, Viz Video, Macrovision, and WGBH Boston. This DVD uses the same movie arrangments are released on DVD. Plot The film opens with a parody of The Godfather, at the wedding reception of Lou Pickles and his new wife, Lulu. A mother-child dance during the reception saddens Chuckie Finster, who realizes that he has lived most of his life without his mother, Melinda, who died of a sudden illness shortly after he was born. His father, Chas, shares Chuckie's loneliness. Tommy Pickles' father, Stu, is summoned to EuroReptarland, a Japanese amusement park in Paris, France, to fix a malfunctioning Reptar robot. Tommy, Chuckie, Phil and Lil, Angelica Pickles, Dil Pickles, their dog Spike and all their parents travel to Paris to take a vacation at the park. Coco LaBouche, the cold-hearted child-hating head of EuroReptarland, yearns to be the president of the entire Reptar franchise after her boss, Mr. Yamaguchi, resigns as the president. Yamaguchi says that his successor has to love children to be able to do the job, so LaBouche lies to him, by claiming to be engaged to a man with a child. Upon the Rugrats' arrival in Paris, and later at EuroReptarland, Angelica overhears a conversation between Coco and Yamaguchi before being caught. To save herself from punishment, Angelica reveals that Chas is looking for a wife and suggests that Coco marry him. Coco strikes up a relationship with Chas, but her attempts to bond with Chuckie fall flat. The adults and babies meet Coco's much-put-upon assistant Kira Watanabe and her daughter, Kimi, who both hail from Japan, but are now living in France. Kira works as Coco's assistant and helps her to win Chas' affections. Meanwhile, Spike gets lost in the streets of Paris and falls in love with a stray poodle named Fifi. Kira tells the babies the in-universe origins of Reptar, explaining he was a feared angry monster until a princess revealed his gentler side to make the frightened humans like him. Chuckie decides the princess should be his new mother, and is aided by his friends to reach an animatronic replica of the princess in the park, but they are stopped by Coco's ninja security guards. At the show's premiere, Angelica informs Coco of Chuckie's wish, so Coco sneaks backstage and takes the spotlight as the princess, luring Chuckie into her arms to make her seem wonderful with children. Chas is thrilled, deciding she would make an excellent mother and decides on the spot to marry her, much to everyone's surprise, including his friends. On her wedding day, Coco, aided by her accomplice Jean-Claude, traps the children in a warehouse after stealing Chuckie's teddy bear, Wawa. Feeling miserable, Chuckie doesn't think having a princess for a mother was right for him, because he wants a mother like his friends have. He rallies the children to crash his father's wedding at the Notre Dame cathedral using the Reptar robot. They are chased by Jean-Claude, who pilots Reptar's nemesis, the Robosnail robot. The chase culminates in a fight on a bridge and Chuckie knocks Robosnail into the Seine river. The wedding in Notre Dame proves to be quite dreadful, with Coco forcing Chas to go through with the wedding despite Chuckie's absence, and rushing the Archbishop of Paris until she completely loses her temper and throws the Bible at him. Chuckie crashes the wedding, and Coco then pretends to be happy to see Chuckie but just then Jean-Claude bursts in and accidentally reveals Coco's true nature by announcing that her kidnapping plot had failed. Seeing Coco for the evil liar she really is, Chas angrily calls the wedding off. Angelica divulges Coco's plan to Yamaguchi, who is also in attendance, and the former president fires Coco from EuroReptarland. When Coco tries to leave, she realizes the babies are on her wedding train and angry yanks them off in front of everyone. Angelica angrily tells Coco that only she can do that and, as a humiliated Coco leaves the church, Angelica steps on the wedding dress, ripping it revealing Coco's underwear. Spike chases the humiliated Coco from the cathedral with Jean-Claude in tow. Kira arrives at the church after having been thrown out of the wedding car hours earlier and professes her love to Chas. Chas and Kira fall in love and get married upon returning to America. Spike's new girlfriend, Fifi, is adopted by the Finster family. Chuckie gets Kira as a new mother, and Kimi as a new sister. The film ends with a cake fight between the characters and their families. Contents * FBI Warning * 4Kids Entertainment, Jim Hensons Productions, Deluxe Digital Studios, Viz Video, & Macrovision logos * RugRats Season 1 and Season 2 DVD Trailer * MGM/UA Family Entertainment (1995) Promo (VHS Capture) * 20th Century Fox Selections (1995) Promos (VHS Capture) * Columbia TriStar Home Video 1996 Promo * Rugrats: All Grown Up DVD Trailer * Columbia Tristar Family Collection (1996) Promo (VHS Capture) * Warner Bros - Century 2000 Collection (1998) Promo (VHS Capture) * Warner Bros Family Entertainment – The Holiday Collection (1999) Promo (VHS Capture) * All grown up! Lucky 13 fall 2004 DVD * DVD Menu * WGBH Boston TV Logo * Clubhouse At The Movies Opening Logo (Just For Kids Video Version) * Clubhouse At The Movies Intro (Don't Forget To Watch The Movies {1996 Sesame Street policy trailer}) * Rugrats In Paris The Movie Full Movie * End Credits * Baha Men - Who Let The Dogs Out (Nickelodeon, Nick Jr. TeenNick and Nicktoons version/Music Video) | Full HD | 1080p * Deluxe Digital Studios DVD logo * Macrovision logo 1990s (DVD version) HQ/HD Category:Clubhouse At The Movies DVD Category:F.Y.E. Category:4Kids Entertainment, Jim Henson Productions, Deluxe Digital Studios, Viz Video, Macrovision & WGBH Boston Category:DeviantART